sTANdING On ROoFTopS
by ExplosiveNoise
Summary: Until he had met that girl. Tohru somethin' wasn't it? Whatever...she kept butting in like she could talk to him, got on his nerves. But worse, he had to go to school with that damn rat! He clinched his fists. -lyrics from Rooftops by Lostprophets.


_**"Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out."**_

The roof was the only place Kyo could get away from his regrets and the people he couldn't be around. And it was the only place he had ever been left alone. Until he had met that girl. Tohru somethin' wasn't it? Whatever...she kept butting in like she could talk to him, got on his nerves. But worse, he had to go to school with that damn rat! He clinched his fists. So now had to live with a clueless little girl and his rival. It just wasn't fair! Kyo worked so hard and always got beat back down, like a cat in the pound. And so he sat down on the roof and made himself even more mad.

_**"**_He just makes me so mad! I mean why can't he see what he already has? I've been trying to get out of this house for all my life, and he wants in. And I've been trying to fit in and have wanted people to like me all of my life, and it all comes so easy to him! Sure, he hasn't been able to beat me, but he's got all of those things and he doesn't even realize it," Kyo heard Yuki clearly from inside the house wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"It's strange, isn't it? How people just can't see their best qualities? They're not written plainly on our hands where we can just glance at them from time to time. They must be somewhere like our backs, hidden from our view and yet easy to see by that other person..." Tohru's voice commented. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"Oh, no it's alright. I thought it was-"

Kyo got lost in his thoughts. _On our backs! What the hell does that mean? _He sighed. She was so weird sometimes. He didn't get her _at all_. She must have been some kind of foreigner. And yet she was kind of-

"Kyo, are you on the roof again?" Shigure's voice came out loudly from the window he had accidentally left opened. "Come on down! It's _dinner time!_" Shigure sang like dinner happened to be the most wonderful thing.

"Would you _shut up!_" Kyo yelled back at him, completely losing his train of thought, he got down and came in through the window, almost knocking Shigure down.

"You could've killed me!" He complained dramatically with the batting of his eyes and the famous look of his sleeve in front of his face, trying that unbelievably fake innocent look.

"Aw, how cruel," sarcasm heavy on his rough tongue.

"You're so _mean!_"

"Teh," Kyo sounded from the corner of his mouth as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked through his room door, through the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Kyo," came Tohru's voice at the table where she was setting the plates.

"Yo." And then his eyes came in contact with Yuki's and there was an automatic change in expression with an automatic change in atmosphere along with the mood being ruined from calm to war. "Damn rat," Kyo muttered.

"Stupid cat."

"What was that! You wanna go rat boy?"

"No, no fighting." : Tohru.

"I said stupid. rat. " : Yuki.

"I dare you to say that again!" : Kyo.

"Don't fi-"

Shigure came down, "If you two insist on fight, then you'll have to do it outside! I don't want you messing up my house again."

"'Don't have time for you anyway," Yuki muttered.

"Well I don't have time for either!" Kyo yelled.

"Good."

"What was that!"

"Knock it off already, you're gonna give me a headache." Shigure pretended to sway.

-Pause of annoyance between the two-

"Now, let's try this delicious meal Tohru has prepared for us tonight." He commented, rubbing his hands together and taking a seat on one of the longer sides of the table.

"I can't stand you all!" Kyo screamed, stalking back up the stairs.

"Kyo!" Tohru went after him.

Yuki glared up at the ceiling. "She always goes after him."

"But she also goes after everyone else too, always seeking to have everyone happy, putting others before herself."

**Kyo & Tohru**

"What! Why do you keep following me?"

"W-well be-because-"

"Spit it out!"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were alright. I-I mean you seemed really mad a-and I wanted to um..."

"You wanted to what?"

"Here, I-I got this for you. I-if you don't like it then you don't have to take it. But you've been so angry lately, I just wanted to cheer you up," she stuttered, holding out a box of chocolates. "I-I made them myself. G-got the box from Shigure."

Kyo blushed.

She stepped forward. "If you really don't like them then I can make some better ones I'll try as hard as I can-"

"No...t-these are fine, but you didn't have to spend your time making anything for me."

"But you deserve it, always working so hard and- and doing your best!"

"I don't deserve anything..."

"But you do! After all tha-"

Kyo smiled, "You're crazy."

Tohru looked up at him.

"Come on, the roof has a much better view than in here."

_**"Standing on the rooftops,  
>Waiting 'till the bomb drops,<br>This is all we got now,  
>Scream until your heart stops,<br>We're never going to regret,  
>Watching every sunset,<br>Listen to your heart beat."**_

Tohru clumsily climbed up there with him with her breath taken away, "Wow, you're right! It is a much better view!"


End file.
